Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix
Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix is a 2007 animated film of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and based onto the original hit TV anime series Sonic X (2003-2006), and is the first film in the ''Sonic X'' film series. It was directed by Dana McFarland as of written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. In the movie, it wasn't reveal that the story has taken place after Sonic X, as Cosmo dies into the TV series, she reappears. It is about the blue hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog, fighting of with his long time pals; Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, the girl who fall in love with Sonic, appears with a help, and also Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Dr. Eggman and the rest. This film also marks the first appearance of Raven Radix, who appears into the first three films, the most powerful villain ever been born, who can be returned from 6,000 years ago, is beginning to take over the world. Released from 20th Century Fox, Sega and Sonic Team, the movie was released worldwide in theaters on May 30, 2007, for the first time as a theatrical release. With the cricitcs for the film were enjoyable, the film is a huge hit at the box office, reaching the #1 spot as well reaching its' biggest 5-day opening ever made. It well becoming the 9th most successful film of the year, and the third of the year, and is currently the second highest-grossing movie into the ''Sonic X'' film franchise. Worldwide, the film became the third highest-grossing Sonic X film ever been release behind 2009 film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic and 2010 film, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. Plot After 6000 years, Raven Radix fallen into earth stealing of the Chaos Emeralds to have his own power to rule the world. The world was calling for Sonic to be the Hedgehog Master as for he kick Sonic and hit the ground hard by the time since Raven tells him that he was too weak to defeated him as he has turned into Dark Super Sonic, however, Raven Radix gets his energy of taken his Dark Powers and was only hopeless to be Dark as Raven has already becoming Dark and adding more strength, but Shadow day dreams about his family, Maria that the Ark was shut down over 50 years ago once that Maria was shot by a gun when dying and Rouge has been Treasure Hunting to steal The Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald from Knuckles as The Angel Island fell down on the ocean standing near The Mystic Ruins. Meanwhile, Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna jumps to the X tornado to find Sonic, which was destroyed by the bomb. In the midtime, Sonic has continued his adventure in the City Park battling with Dr. Eggman but Raven entered his base and has been taken all Emeralds and given some more power and disappeared He’s taken the powers of the Emeralds and comes Invisible since Sonic has been taken a lead as he ordered Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe heading to the G.U.N’s prison office searching for the President. Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles" Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Dr. Eggman traveled in the Feature called "6000 Years Planet" to search for the Chaos Emeralds and Raven Radix as he’s already transform his powers as Powerful as Raven Radix is still escaping after Sonic and the gangs battle Suddenly Raven Radix weaken the gang into an Sour Smoke and Shadow founded a Chaos Emerald that Raven Radix forgot and escape from the Sour Smoke back to Station Square. Shadow once was break out of smoke taking the gang back to the city with other gang were at. Back at Station Square City, The whole gang heads to the police for the tough battle as Raven Radix has been grown using power of Master Emerald and activated Fireball of Cosmic wave once that the ark has been falling and dark cloud blocking up whole earth of evil for everyone on planet dies. Once The gang were running after Raven, they were trapped in the black whole taking them to space in the space colony ark by Raven using his dark magical powers. Once that the gang were in the ark on their search their way out back to earth using Shadow's chaos control. Back to earth, Raven once takes over the city and The police has been no good to defeated Raven Radix. Tails wanted himself for his team to give another chance once he just wanted to be saved once that Raven Radix was a main creature born for 6000 years ago. However, Raven attacks Sonic badly, Amy is going t orescue him, Raven and Amy is stabbed in the chest and died on Sonic's hands. Meanwhile, He and Shadow starts with their transformation by fighting how Sonic feels real angry with Raven Radix however it’s all up to them to fight as stronger and harder. As by killing Raven, Shadow used Sonic to spin-dash moving real fast blasted on Raven’s neck as he dies surprising of bringing Amy to life with scar on her chest as for Sonic and Shadow stopped the ark from falling and save the world. At the end, Rouge has given Knuckles back all of his emeralds as he charge on his Island floating when Shadow missing his home with Maria and Rouge stills on treasure hunt for The Chaos Emeralds as she never quits when Tails fixing up Sonic’s Tornado plane when Cream and Cheese playing tea party with Amy and also Sonic running from around the world as for everyone thanking him from saving the world. Production Development It was originally met to be a sequel to the TV movies of Sonic the Hedgehog, titled for Sonic and the Curse of Raven Radix, but decided to do something different with it, to be as a theatrical movie release. After finishing a series finale of Sonic X, The production of for a film adaptation titled for Sonic X: The Movie is set on May 2006. On July 2006, the title changed to Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. Animation begins on September 2006 in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed begins on December 11, 2007 which belongs with the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the first OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) to feature length Sonic X film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007). A set while shooting places in the city. Raven Radix has returned undead after 2 years. David Wills reprises the role of him and also Espio, which he appears by the video games including Sonic Heroes. Animation The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Filming animation begins no September 10, 2006 with the Sitch of Raven Radix heads into space, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, Raven Radix, much powerful creature that was covered in darkness. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles and others. Filming warped by September 10, 2006, as completing animation for 2 hours. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $100 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in North Pole including Station Square. Casting *Jason Griffith as **Sonic the Hedgehog **Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat *Rebecca Honig as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman *David Wills as Raven Radix **Espio *Bella Hudson as **Tikal the Echidna **Maria Robotnik *Carter Cathcart as Victor *Amy Birnbaum as **Charmy **Cosmo *Marc Thompson as Gun Officers *Andrew Rannells as **Bocoe and Decoe, Eggman's robots. **Bokkun, Eggman's robots. The cast for 17 animated characters for Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock, Suzanne Goldish and Andy Randells as the principal characters. Bella Hudson has been voiced 4 characters, Maria Robotnik, Tikal the Echidna, Mr. President’s announcer and the audience woman. For her next character that she voiced Wave the Swallow and Blaze the Cat did not appears in Sonic X: The Movie. Jason Griffith makes 2 voices character for Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk has not been appears, Dan Green has been voiced Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross did not been appears in Sonic X: The Movie. Lisa Ortiz has only voiced as Sonic’s girlfriend, Amy Rose. Amy Palant voiced as Sonic’s pal, Miles Prower. Rouge was voiced by Kathleen Delaney. Mike Pollock has been voiced with his two characters Dr. Eggman and Gerald Robotnik as Eggman’s father. David Willis was announced as the new villain character, Raven Radix. The main for Babylon Rogues voices by Griffith, Hudson and Green would be appears in the 2008 animated film, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow. Marketing A soundtrack was released on May 29, 2007. The first teaser trailer was first released in December 1, 2006. In November 2006, The first animation was showing from pictures from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Heroes retype a film poster with Sonic within his main friends, behind was Raven Radix preparing for himself to destroy the world as for Sonic was the leader. The film has been based on tv series, Sonic X that was not yet available in 2007. Lewis has been announced the voiced actors, Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock, Rebecca Honig, Bella Hudson, Alexandra Williams and Marc Thompson on November 2006. The music themes has been created from Sonic history games would used for an Sonic X: The Movie video game following from Sonic Rivals 2 released in autumn 2007. Even for the main items from movie appears to be collecting all 11 main action figures characters from store, Burger King. On May 30, 2010, the film premiered on 4Kids TV alongside, the TV show with the same title, for promotion a movie clips from Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. DVD The film was released on November 27, 2007 in the US. It was include with special features of the Making of Sonic X: The Movie, Help Sonic defeated Raven Radix, Biography for Sonic X: Cruse of Raven Radix characters and cast, Making of Raven Radix giving with photo galleries. DVD sales brought $157,073,038 of that date. Reaction Critical reception News announced between on May 2007 to June 2007 positive rated for 75% when rated on Rotten Tomatoes between 100 reviewers. The viewer bad show of grade B-. The film related over 121 reviewers to Joe Edkin. Onto with The Times recalls over that thought that Animated film was rated PG-13 to be a Drama or PG for Action Comedy over 200 reviewers. The Times's Edkin's comic also does with of English Dubbed and film dubbed over Japanese to A- with over 300 or 400 reviewers. Sonic the Hedgehog was stranded onto The New York Times with Amy Rose chasing Sonic screaming "SONIC, PLEASE MARRIED ME!" while Sonic screams "GO AWAY!" with over 150 to 200 reviewers, copyright new from a Comic Book. Both Curse of Raven Radix and The Shadow are popular Japanese movies. Alex Kidd, agrees of voting the rights of this video game's film pre-production, filming on The Shadow Snow celebrating for it's new film's video game. Rolling Stone, the film was made a media Sprite of Sonic the Hedgehog of this "Sonic X: The Shadow Snow", makes it's fake trailer and thinking "they announced it would be rated PG-13, cause of a drama, romance, thrill, horror and mystery for set of mild language and nudity" including posing a fake trailer sprite on MySpace and YouTube. Variety thought it would express of Sonic X: The Shadow Snow like to be a television movie in English-dub and broadcasts on May 29, 2009 of the USA and feature film for Japan releases on July 26, 2008, by the time as a feature length film, releases on August 29, 2008 in the United States. As for the sequel and preceding film, Sonic the Hedgehog: Curse of Raven Radix is the series of this OVA 1990s film, and third film, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, is that saying like it also to be a television movie, releases in Japan as a feature film on July 17, 2009 likely Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince delayed release. As for announced, asking as it slanted for the second feature film, to releases on August 29, 2008. Two of the collection series are find by the different animated Japanese films. Box office Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix grossed $2 million from it's midnight premiere. On it's opening day, it made $18,425,855 on Wednesday in 3,657 theaters. With that, it lead up it's Friday-to-Sunday opening withe $53,205,502, becoming the #1 movie at the box office, becoming the 12th biggest opening for a 2007 film ever. It's 5-day total is $86,250,010, becoming the biggest 5-day gross for an animated movie of the year. On October 19, 2007, the film ended it's run grossing the final total of $215,152,032 domestically, and $315,200,400 of the overseas internationally for a total of $530,352,532 worldwide, making it the ninth highest-grossing film of 2007, and was the franchise's highest-grossing fim, and also the third highest-grossing animated movie of 2007 behind Shrek the Third ($799 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratatouille_(film) Ratatouille] ($623 million). However in 2010, it is the third highest-grossing film in the franchise behind Sonic X: Return to Soleanna ($938 million) and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic ($829 million). This is also 20th Century Fox's highest-grossing 2007 film to date. Sequels With the film's box office success, Fox announced to make rights to make a sequel. It was followed by the three next movies throught out the year by 20th Century Fox. *''Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, was released on August 28, 2008, and on DVD on December 23, 2008. The film grossed $140 million at the box office. *Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, was released on October 2, 2009, and on DVD on February 16, 2010. The film grossed $231 million at the box office. *Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, was released on June 4, 2010, including its' release in IMAX. The film grossed $285 million at the box office as of June 20, 2010. *Sonic X: The Final Stand, will be released on May 13, 2011, and will release in 3D and IMAX 3D for the first time. See also *[[Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (soundtrack)|''Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack]] *''Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix: Film Score'' References #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ To be called Tails or Miles? Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Video game release Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ a b c Sonic Team. Sonic's official character profile. Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-04-12. #^ His age is given as 15 in Sega Japan's 1 Sonic profile and other recent sources such as the English language instruction manual for Sonic Heroes. Older products such as Sonic Jam and certain issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic previously stated that he is 16 years old. Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Kent, Steven. "Chapter 23", The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World. Roseville, California: Prima Publishing, 428. ISBN 0-7615-3643-4. “the "t" in Sonic the Hedgehog is capitalized. Sega marketing wizard Al Nilsen had the "the" registered as Sonic's middle name.” #^ a b c Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ On a One Disk or a Two Disk Special Edition DVD EVER!! #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Interview with Mike Pollock on Wha-chow, an online radio show at Fireball20xl.com #^ Burton, Richard (1993), "It's Sonic the Hedgehog on TV!", Sonic the Poster Mag #(no. 1),